La dernière chose qui pouvait arriver
by Karmilla
Summary: C’est vraiment la dernière chose qui pouvait arriver à Idril, se retrouver en Terre du Milieu ! Surtout lorsqu’elle se retrouve face à l’elfe le plus arrogant qui soit ! Fic stoppée, pour un temps indéterminé
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

**La dernière chose qui pouvait arriver **

**Résumé :** C'est vraiment la dernière chose qui pouvait arriver à Idril, se retrouver en Terre du Milieu ! Elle savait qu'elle était une elfe et qu'un obscur secret entourait sa naissance, mais le choc fut grand ! Surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à l'elfe le plus arrogant du SDA ! Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic ! Reviews please !

**CHAPITRE I**

**Prologue**

Idril avait 17 ans, c'était une jeune femme extrêmement douée pour diverses choses comme la magie, les arts martiaux et qui adorait la lecture. Physiquement elle était assez mignonne, avec des yeux noisette et une chevelure châtain clair avec quelques reflets dorés. De plus elle était assez bien faite. Mais cette apparence « humaine » était en réalité un astucieux déguisement, car Idril, était en fait une elfe. Une elfe très belle avec une longue chevelure si noire qu'elle en paraissait bleue, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très étrange où se mêlait du vert.

Idril vivait en Angleterre depuis l'âge de 9 ans, depuis que son père y avait été nommé ambassadeur de la France. Elle avait donc fait ses études au collège Poudlard, en compagnie d'un certain Harry Potter qui s'était révélé être son cousin au troisième degré, mais elle ne l'avait apprit que lors de sa quatrième année, lors du retour de Lord Voldemort. Cette année là, tout le monde sut qu'elle était une elfe, car son déguisement perdit son effet à cause de la présence maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ignora sa véritable nature jusqu'à la tragique soirée au Ministère de la Magie, où il l'aperçut, elle et ses oreilles pointues. Avant de disparaître avec Bellatrix, il lui avait jeté un regard étrange, intrigué. Et elle avait alors pressentit que tout ne faisait que commencer pour elle. En effet, dans les mois qui suivirent, elle échappa de justesse à deux tentatives d'enlèvements. Dumbledore l'emmena alors avec Harry en sécurité chez les Weasley en attendant la Rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Ce fut la pire rentrée qu'elle avait jamais connue : Idril fut observée comme une bête de foire, les élèves l'insultait, ou avaient peur d'elle. Fort heureusement, ses meilleurs amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, la majeur partie des Gryffondor et certains élèves des autres maisons avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et continuait à lui parler comme avant. Mais elle pouvait encore utiliser son déguisement en présence des moldus, ce qui lui était fort utile et lui assurait une certaine tranquillité. L'année fut dure, il y avait chaque jour son lot de morts, de disparitions, mais pourtant, Idril savait qu'elle y survivrait, que c'était son destin, et elle fit de son mieux pour soutenir et aider Harry lors de la mort de Dumbledore. Assassiné ! Il avait été assassiné par le professeur Rogue, un homme qu'elle avait toujours respecté malgré ses agissements souvent injustes envers les Gryffondors. Si elle avait comprit la haine qu'Harry ressentait pour cet homme, elle ne désirait jamais sa mort et elle éprouvait de la pitié pour cet homme à présent traqué comme une bête par les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie.

Idril avait décidée d'accompagner Harry dans son dangereux périple après avoir assisté en sa compagnie au mariage de Bill et Fleur qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours. Pauvre Bill ! Un jour ses pouvoirs seraient assez développés pour lui rendre son visage d'autrefois. Mais pour l'instant, son père l'avait convoquée dans la demeure familiale dont l'emplacement était incartable, et surtout secret. Il lui avait dit dans le message qu'il lui avait envoyé à Poudlard à la fin de l'année, qu'il avait d'importantes révélations à lui faire et des choses à lui remettre.

Elle espérait au fond d'elle, que son père apporterait les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis toujours : « Quel était le secret de sa naissance, de ses origines ? », « Pourquoi ne lui avait on pas dit plus tôt ? » et « surtout, pourquoi avait-t-elle l'impression d'être crainte même par les siens ? »

C'est en relisant cette lettre qu'elle pénétra dans le parc du manoir familial, qui se trouvait quelque part Provence, en France.

Oui, aujourd'hui elle saurait !


	2. Chapitre 2 La vérité

**Disclamer :** **_(chose que j'avais oubliée dans ma hâte de mettre en ligne mon premier chapitre !) Alors, primo, les magnifiques personnages de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas (sniff !), à mon grand désespoir ! (Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour que au moins Boromir et Haldir, soient à MOI et à MOI seule ! Mais, bon, c'est comme ça !) mais mon héroïne si (ben heureusement quand même !) _**

**_Deuzio, toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est la bienvenue (mais merci de ne pas me couler complètement tout de même !)_**

**_Tercio, l'update des chapitres risque d'être souvent irrégulière, alors si vous voyez que ça met du temps à arriver, déduisez en que les seuls responsables sont mes profs qui me noient de boulot ! Et vous êtes autorisés à les étrangler ! Enfin, pas trop, faut quand même que je puise avoir mon BAC à la fin de l'année ! Je suis en première L, alors le boulot, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ! Voilà !_**

_**Ah ! J'oubliais, si vous voyez des paroles en italique, ça veut dire que mes perso parlent en elfique !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyée des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

**CHAPITRE II**

**La vérité**

Lorsque Idril entra dans le manoir, Elsa, leur elfe de maison la conduisit dans le salon où se trouvait son père. Son nom était Elrond (allez savoir de qui ça vient !) du nom d'un lointain ancêtre qui selon les légendes avait traversé la grande mer pour aller à Valinor, la terre promise des elfes, la terre sacrée des anciens dieux, les Valars. Elrond, était un elfe imposant et sage. Ses yeux étaient gris, et il avait les cheveux noirs de jais. Idril remarqua qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. Néanmoins, il l'embrassa et l'étreignit avec un réel plaisir tant il était heureux de la revoir.

-Bonjour ada !

-Bonjour ma petite étoile ! Son père l'appelait toujours ainsi de puis sa plus tendre enfance, car un de ses noms elfiques était Undomièl (c'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi ...!)

-Tu m'as appelée, j'ai pris le premier portoloin que j'ai trouvé et me voilà !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ma fille !

-Allez, dit moi tout ada !

A ces mots, le visage du seigneur Elrond s'assombrit.

-Assied-toi ma fille.

Obéissant, Idril s'assit sur un fauteuil recouvert de velours bleu roi tandis que son père prenait place sur un fauteuil en cuir noir situé juste en face du sien.

Il se racla un peu la gorge puis il se mit à parler.

-Comme tu le sais sans doute ma fille, il y a plus de 10 000 ans, nos ancêtres combattirent les forces du mal en la personne de Melkor, le valar maudit ou Morgoth si tu préfères, puis de Sauron le maia déchu. De nombreuses guerres tragiques et dévastatrices eurent alors lieu, dont celles pour la possession des trois Silmarils. A la fin de ces guerres fratricides, deux joyaux furent perdus, on dit que les deux derniers fils de Fëanor ne pouvant plus supporter leur contact se résolurent à s'en débarrasser. L'un, Maedhros se jeta avec son joyau dans une crevasse remplie de lave, et l'autre, Maglor, jeta son Silmaril dans la mer et erra ensuite à jamais sur les côtes en chantant devant les vagues sa souffrance. Mais le dernier Silmaril, celui que Beren arracha de la Couronne de Fer de Morgoth avec l'aide de la belle Luthien fut rapporté à Valinor et que les Valars l'envoyèrent dans le ciel étoilé afin que tous puisent le voir.

Idril n'en pouvant plus interrompit son père.

-Viens en au fait Ada ! Je connais ces légendes par coeur depuis ma tendre enfance, tu me les racontais tous les soirs pour que je m'endorme !

-J'y arrive ma fille, voilà, une très ancienne prophétie raconte qu'un être élu rassemblera un jour les trois Silmarils et éradiquera grâce à leur lumière le mal à jamais. Cet être hors du commun pourrait même ramener à la vie les deux Arbres de Valinor, Laurelin et Telperion.

Idril ne comprenait plus rien, et elle était même un peu agacée, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponses qu'elle attendait.

-Que veux-tu essayer de me faire comprendre Ada ? Que je suis cet être élu, hors du commun ? C'est ridicule !

Le seigneur Elrond s'attendait visiblement à cette réaction car un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je me doutais bien que tu ne me croirais pas, tu es si sérieuse ma fille, toi qui avant le retour de Voldemort était si malicieuse, si prompte à faire des farces et des plaisanteries.

Idril fut tout à coup envahie par les souvenirs des bons moments qu'elle avait eu avec sa famille et ses amis avant que le sinistre Voldemort ne revienne : Les soirs où son père lui racontait des histoires qui la faisait rêver, les jours de pluie où sa mère lui apprenait des chants elfiques pour faire passer l'ennui, ses folles escapades dans la Nature, pour découvrir tous ses mystères et qui duraient souvent plusieurs jours, les quatre cent coups qu'elle faisait à Poudlard avec les jumeaux Weasley, ou avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, et bien d'autres choses encore. Que ces temps heureux lui semblaient loin maintenant, il lui avait fallut grandir si vite !

Elrond toussa légèrement et cela la tira de ses pensées.

-Je sais cela te parais insensé, et que tu te demande peut être si je ne devrais pas faire un séjour à St Mangouste, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Ta mère et moi, nous avons su dès le commencement de ta vie que tu étais l'Elue. Et ceci grâce à la tâche de naissance en forme d'arbre que tu as dans le dos.

Cette tâche se trouvait dans le dos d'Idril, derrière son épaule gauche. Elle n'y avait jamais tellement fait attention, mais c'est vrai qu'en regardant bien, on pouvait presque distinguer la forme d'un arbre. Instinctivement, elle mit sa main dessus, et se mit à frotter la tâche comme si elle espérait l'effacer.

-Cela ne signifie rien ! Il y a plein de gens sur cette Terre qui ont aussi des tâches de naissances et cela ne fait pas d'eux des héros !

-Il n'y a qu'une seule tâche de naissance au monde qui représente l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor ma fille ! Et c'est sur ton épaule qu'elle est !

Idril regarda son père avec stupeur.

-L' Ar..., l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor ?

Le visage d'Idril était à cet instant celui de la stupéfaction. Elle resta un moment bouche ouverte (attention à ne pas gober les mouches !), puis prenant subitement conscience de l'air peut intelligent qu'elle devait avoir ainsi, elle referma rapidement la bouche.

-Tu es la dernière descendante des Rois de Nùmenor, d'Anor et du Gondor ; le sang des Dunedain coule dans tes veines !

-Je... je non ! Ce... c'est impossible !

Elrond remarqua que sa fille avait pâli, elle était livide, plus pâle qu'une statue. Pensant qu'elle risquait de se trouver mal, il fit apparaître une petite table sur laquelle était posée deux verres et une carafe du meilleur hydromel de Madame Rosemerta. Il remplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Idril.

-Bois ceci, et écoute moi : Tu seras bientôt confrontée à ton destin, dans un avenir proche. Mais, ce que tu devras accomplir, je l'ignore. Mais, tu dois être prête à tout !

-Mais, la guerre contre Voldemort, Harry, il a besoin de moi ! Je dois l'aider !

-Ton cousin est « Celui-qui-a-survécut », Harry Potter « Le Survivant » Il devra comme toi affronter seul son destin et « Tuer ou être Tué » ! Tu l'as déjà aidé autant que tu le pouvais, maintenant tu dois aller de l'avant ! Tes amis sont ta plus grande force, mais aussi ta plus grande faiblesse, prends garde ! Qui sait les Forces Maléfiques que tu devras affronter !

Idril se ressaisit, mais milles pensées se pressaient dans son esprit. Elle aurait voulu que tout ceci soit faux, mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait que tout cela était hélas vrai.

Elrond agita sa baguette et fit apparaître diverses choses sur une autre petite table : un pendentif en argent, une bague en or, et une dague à lame courbe finement décorée avec son fourreau et sa ceinture.

-Voici, ton héritage ancestral : L'evenstar, la bague de Barahir et une dague elfique ayant jadis appartenue au Roi Elessar. Ces objets ont été précieusement conservés pendant des siècles, fais-en bon usage. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aideront dans ta quête !

En penchant vers la table, Idril se saisit des précieux objets, et les regarda longuement, pensive. C'était donc ça la réponse à ses questions ? Deux bijoux et une vieille dague ! Elle se sentait un peu déçue, et elle avait la désagréable impression d'être restée sur sa faim.

-Maintenant, tu dois partir ma fille, ton destin t'appelle !

Ces paroles firent brusquement sortir Idril de sa torpeur et elle fixa son père avec désarroi.

-Mais quand ma « Quête » débutera t-elle ? Je ne sais par où commencer !

-Laisse venir les choses, elles arriveront plus vite que tu ne le penses !

-Bien Ada, fit-elle d'un ton résigné.

-Au revoir ma fille, et surtout, suis ton instinct ! Je sais que tu y arriveras ! Vas de l'avant !

-Au revoir père.

Elle embrassa son père, lui fit une dernière fois ses adieux, prit son héritage et raccompagnée par Elsa, prit la direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle ne se retourna même pas pour revoir le manoir de son enfance. Rien qu'en y pensant,elle avait le cœur gros. (en quittant les feux de Saint Malo !)

Si vraiment elle était l'élue, son avenir s'annonçait plus que nébuleux, c'était carrément de la purée de pois !

C'est en essayant de faire des vannes nullissimes dans sa tête pour essayer de se remonter le moral qu'Idril rentra en Angleterre.

« Il faudrait que je songe à me remettre aux farces et attrapes, aux blagues et aux conneries en ce moment ! Je suis vraiment devenue nulle ! Moi qui avant pouvais rivaliser avec Fred et Georges ! Mais qu'est que je raconte moi ? Oulàlà ! Ce n'est pas Ada qui a besoin d'un séjour à St Mangouste, mais moi ! Ressaisis toi ma fille ! »

Mais son père avait raison, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant ! Alors autant y aller avec joie et bonne humeur, même si ces sentiments n'étaient pas tellement appropriés au climat de guerre et de terreur qui régnait en ce moment sur l'Angleterre.

A 01h10 du matin, Idril arriva enfin chez elle. Elle habitait, ou plutôt se cachait dans un petit studio dans une banlieue de Londres. Ce n'était pas très grand mais relativement confortable. La plus part du temps, elle ne sortait que le soir pour se rendre aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. La journée, elle restait chez elle et s'entraînait soit aux arts martiaux, soit à la Magie. Sa cachette était secrète, et ne pouvait pas être découverte pour la bonne raison que le seul à savoir où elle se trouvait était son gardien du secret, c'est-à-dire, ce cher Harry. (Potter, et pas Harry un ami qui vous veut du bien !)

Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir davantage, Idril se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit et s'endormit profondément.

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Reviews please !**_

_**Profitez bien de vos vacances ! Moi je pars le 26 Décembre en Martinique et je reviens le 2 Janvier ! Alors, savourez le chapitre !**_

_**BIZ a tous et à toutes !**_


	3. Chapitre3 Départ pour la Terre du Milieu

**_Taaaaaaada ! Le chapitre que vous attendiez tous est enfin en ligne ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances, et que si comme moi vous avez eu un p de BAC blanc à la rentrée, vous l'avez mieux réussi que moi ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Papa Noël a pensé à moi et il m'a envoyé des lecteurs ! Cool ! Désolée pour cette longue attente (depuis les vacances de Noël à début Mars !) mais être en Première Littéraire, c'est duuuur ! Surtout si vous devez faire un commentaire de 5 pages ! Alors voilà ! Bonne lecture mes petits cocos !_**

_**K.**_

**CHAPITRE III**

**Départ pour la Terre du Milieu**

Le lendemain, Idril se réveilla fort tard. Elle avait dormi comme une souche, mais sa nuit avait été hantée par les révélations de la veille. Elle se força à se lever et dans un magnifique effort, elle réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, elle prit un petit déjeuner copieux.

Une heure plus tard et un grand bol de café plus une demi douzaine de tartines à la confiture de framboises englouties, Idril contempla son ventre légèrement arrondi.

-Aaah ! Par tous les Valars ! J'avais vraiment la dalle ma parole !

Et maintenant, exercice ! Faudrait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes ma vieille !

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut une Idril trempée de sueur qui se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain. Après s'être redouchée rapidement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en avait marre de rester enfermée toute la journée. Elle savait bien que c'était pour sa sécurité, mais elle ressentait le besoin de sentir la caresse du vent et de l'air frais sur son visage, et puis après tout, si elle se montrait prudente et si elle se faisait discrète, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce cher Voldy (Voldemort pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce célère diminutif ! Peut s'écrire VOLDY ou VOLDIE au choix !) s'aperçoive de quelque chose !

S'habillant rapidement, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air même si elle devait tous les mangemorts à ses trousses. Non mais ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester enfermer toute sa vie pour les beaux yeux rouges d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait une tronche de serpent et qui de toute évidence n'avait jamais entendu parlé des séances d'UV vu la couleur cachet d'aspirine de sa peau ! Et puis tant pis pour les reproches que pourraient lui faire Harry, Ron et Hermione !

Idril décida tout de même de prendre une sacoche pleine de divers objets, comme des livres, des cartes, et où parmi un nombre incalculable de choses se trouvait se trouvait également des vêtements, des ingrédients pour potions, et même un appareil photo numérique. Elle y rajouta également la dague elfique qu'elle avait reçue la veille, mit à son cou le pendentif en argent et au doigt la bague en or. Elle la contempla longuement, intriguée par sa forme étrange et originale, et admirant la délicatesse du travail de l'artisan qui avait exécuté ce bijou. La bague représentait deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes, l'un dévorant l'autre. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part, mais où ? Ne parvenant pas à s'en souvenir, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'objet et continua à faire son sac. Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle : l'impression qu'elle partait pour un long voyage dont elle ignorait la destination.

Allons bon ! Elle sortait juste faire un tour, pas une croisade ! Que lui arrivait-il soudain ?

Attrapant sa cape, Idril tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

C'est en imaginant un Lord Voldemort aussi bronzé qu'un caramel qu'elle sorti se changer les idées.

A des kilomètres de là, un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait et faisait subir une véritable torture mentale à ses neurones. Idril était au cœur des ses réflexions. Ah ! Si seulement il pouvait avoir cette elfe à ses côtés ! Plus rien, même pas Harry Potter, cet arrogant blanc-bec qui prétendait être « L'Elu » ne pourrait plus lui résister ! Mais il ignorait totalement où elle pouvait bien se cacher. Nagini vint s'enrouler autour de son fauteuil.

Ah te voilà, Nagini ! Où était tu encore passé ? J'espère que tu n'as pas encore dévoré un de mes mangemorts ! Remarque, tu avais bien fait, c'était un incapable ! Mais je manque cruellement de recrues en ce moment, alors ne recommence pas !

A ce moment là, on frappa à la porte du bureau où se trouvait Voldemort.

-Entrez !

Un mangemort pas très rassuré entra dans la pièce et s'efforça d'annoncer d'une voix qu'il voulait calme la nouvelle qu'il apportait à son maître.

-Pardon de vous déranger maître, mais je viens vous informer que nous avons retrouvé la trace de l'elfe.

Le ténébreux seigneur fit un bond dans son fauteuil.

-Quoi ! Où ça ? Avez-vous pu la localiser ?

- Eh bien, en fait monseigneur, elle est en ce moment même en train de se promener dans la campagne de Londres. C'est Greyback qui l'a aperçue alors qu'il revenait de sa mission chez les géants avec Mcnair.

Lord Voldemort ne cacha pas sa joie :

-Bien, bien, très bien ! Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Envoyez Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Severus en renforts ! Je la veux vivante, et en bon état compris ?

-Oui maître !

Le mangemort sorti à reculons le plus vite possible de la pièce, trop heureux de ne pas avoir subi les accès de colère meurtriers de son seigneur et maître.

Voldemort jubilait, bientôt Idril serait à sa merci, et elle se joindrait à lui de gré ou de force.

Très très loin de là, Idril marchait calmement au milieu des bois (Nda : je ne sais pas si il y a une forêt près de Londres mais on va dire que oui !lol), savourant avec délice le bon air de la campagne. Aah ! Comme ça faisait du bien de prendre l'air !

Soudain plusieurs « POP » caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre autour d'elle, et plusieurs silhouettes sombres apparurent, l'encerclant presque totalement. Aussitôt, elle sortit sa baguette magique (30 cm et demi, bois d'olivier et plume de phénix !) et se mit en position défensive.

Une voix féminine désagréablement familière vient irriter les oreilles délicates d'Idril.

-Oooh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Une petite elfe égarée dans la forêt ! Attention aux grands méchants loups !

A ces mots (totalement débiles ! Tout a fait le genre à Bella !) Idril resta de marbre, mais toujours sur ses gardes, tandis que les autres mangemorts riaient. (Comme des c !)

-Hahaha ! Très drôle ! J'ai passé l'âge des contes de fées ! D'ailleurs c'est le loup qui meurt à la fin ma chère Bella ! (sourire diabolique !) Mais vu la misérable taille de ton cerveau humain, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu fasses preuve de mémoire et d'intelligence !

Les rires cessèrent, Bellatrix était folle de rage et faisait peur à voir. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Idril qui prise de vitesse n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort de protection.

-ENDOLORIS !

Une voix masculine également familière aux oreilles d'Idril retentit :

-NON ! (« cria l'archidiacre » ! lol, dsl fallait que je la case celle là !)

Un mangemort, celui qui n'avait pas rit à la plaisanterie de Bellatrix venait de dévier le sort.

-Pauvre folle ! Le maître la veut vivante, ET en bonne santé ! Si jamais tu la blesses !

-Raaaah ! Ne t'en mêle pas Severus !

-Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

Le dit professeur ou plutôt ex-professeur tourna la tête vers Idril. Elle souriait étrangement. Il décida de passer de passer outre et dit froidement :

-Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Lord Voldemort désire vous faire une proposition.

Idril éclata de rire, un rire cristallin qui résonna délicieusement aux oreilles de l'ancien maître des potions à sa plus grande surprise, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Hahaha ! « Lord Voldemort désire vous faire une proposition » Tiens donc ! Eh bien vous direz à ce cher Voldie « qu'il ne me sied guère d'accéder à sa requête ! »

Un grand silence se fit parmi les rangs mangmorts

Idril, pour bien les humilier et les enfoncer encore plus, crut bon d'ajouter :

-ça veut dire non, bande de ramollis du cerveau ! (lol ! je sais, c'est pas bien de piquer les répliques des films cultes ! En plus, je n'ai même pas demandé la permission au réalisateur ! Pas biiiien !)

Elle eut sans doute mieux fait de se taire, car Bellatrix devint encore plus folle (si c'est possible !) de rage.

-Comment oses-tu te moquer du maître, et de nous, les sorciers au sang le plus pur ! Toi tu n'es qu'une traîtresse à ton sang ! C'est un honneur que le maître te fait en te demandant de rejoindre nos rangs, et toi tu ris ! Punition ou pas, cette fois je vais te…

Un autre mangemort tenta de la calmer et l'agrippa.

-Calme toi Bella !

-Non ! Lâche moi Rodolphus ! Je vais la faire mourir dans les pires souffrances ! (Dit elle avec sa douce voix d'hystérique échappée de l'asile !)

Idril profitant que toute l'attention soit reportée sur Bellatrix, pointa sa baguette sur un des mangemorts qui lui barraient la route et hurla :

-EVERTE STATIS !

Après avoir fait un magnifique vol plané, le mangemort fini par atterrir dans un bosquet, tandis qu'Idril courrait sans se retourner vers le chemin qu'elle venait de libérer.

Un mangemort, sans doute Greyback hurla :

-Ne la laisser pas s'échapper ! Sinon, la colère du maître sera sans limites !

Idril courut sans trop savoir où elle allait, et elle finit pas déboucher dans de vieilles ruines. Elle entendait les mangemorts se rapprocher bien qu'ils soient encore loin. Néanmoins, elle contempla avec intérêt les ruines, sans doute celles d'un ancien sanctuaire celte vu les runes qui étaient gravées sur certaines pierres. Comment se faisait t'il que ces ruines n'aient jamais été découvertes ? Un trésor archéologique aussi important ! Mais elle comprit vite pourquoi : ce lieu était imprégné des restes d'une puissante magie protectrice. Ce lieu ne devait être accessible qu'aux personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques, ou étant initiées à l'esprit de la nature, car elle ( Mère Nature bénie sois tu !) avait sans doute protégé ce lieu sacré de toute intrusion pendant des siècles….Jusqu'a aujourd'hui ! Une étrange lumière blanche attira soudain l'attention d'Idril ; elle se dirigea vers cette source lumineuse sans remarquer que le ciel s'était soudain obscurci, comme si un violent orage allait éclater. Arrivée à l'endroit d'où venait la mystérieuse lueur, Idril se pencha et ramassa UN énorme diamant ? La lumière qui en émanait diminua d'intensité comme si le contact de la main d'Idril l'avait apprivoisée. Fasciné par l'éclat de la pierre précieuse, et malgré son ouie d'elfe, Idril n'entendit pas tout de suite les sombres silhouettes arriver derrière elle. Puis avertie par ses sens, elle mit discrètement le joyau dans sa poche, se retourna lentement et constata avec horreur qu'elle était de nouveau encerclée par les affreux mangemorts, sans issue possible cette fois ! Elle était bel et bien piégée ! Elle leva tout de même sa baguette magique en un dérisoire geste de défense.

La voix suraiguë de Bellatrix irrita désagréablement ses oreilles sensibles :

-Oooh on dirait que la petite garce est coincée ! Alors on fait moins la maline maintenant hein !

Un autre mangemort, en l'occurrence Rogue, prit la parole :

-Rendez-vous, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de vous échapper, alors pourquoi ne pas vous montrer plus coopérative ?

-Oui, rends toi petite elfe, avant que l'envie ne me prenne de lacèrer ton joli cou et de te dévorer !

Idril regarda avec une moue de dégoût, le mangemort qui était devant elle et qui venait de parler. Il sentait affreusement mauvais, sa robe de sorcier était sale, couverte de ce qui semblait être des taches de sang, et de plus, un sourire malsain dévoilant d'horribles dents jaunes et pointues s'étirait sur son visage.

Elle répliqua avec un sourire moqueur :

-Je crains fort d'être indigeste, même pour l'estomac d'un loup-garou ! Je suis si coriace, je m'en voudrais de vous rendre malade mon cher !

Pendant ce temps, dans le ciel, le tonnerre grondait. Une pluie fine commença à tomber.

Soudain, la foudre tomba juste à quelques mètres d'Idril, manquant de carboniser un des mangemorts (Il ne l'aurait pas volé ce !). Mais Idril ne put profiter de cette occasion pour tenter de fuir, car la foudre tomba de nouveau, mais cette fois sur elle, la touchant de plein fouet.

Elle poussa un grand cri (AAAAAAAH ! lol ! dsl j'ai pas pu résister ! C'est très con je sais ! sourire niais), il y eu une lumière éblouissante qui la déroba à la vue des mangemorts, et quand ils purent à nouveau regarder dans sa direction, il ne restait plus que de l'herbe brûlée à l'endroit où Idril se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'était volatilisée.

Idril avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, perdue dans ce qui semblait être un rêve. Elle était environnée par la lumière, et se demandait, dans son subconscient (inconscient !lol) où elle pouvait bien se trouver, lorsque une voix qui semblait venir de partout lui parla :

-Idril fille d'Elrond V, (hé oui, son papa est le cinquième à porter le nom d'Elrond, alors ne le confondez pas avec le père d'Arwen !) descendante d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, je suis Manwë, le seigneur des vents.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance monseigneur, fit Idril d'une voix endormie.

Manwë reprit :

-Tu as été choisie pour être l'élue des Valars, Idril ! Toi seule peux désormais aider ton ancêtre à sauver Arda et redonner vie au deux arbres de Valinor, Laurelin et Telperion ! Mais avant, tu devras choisir entre le camp du Bien et celui du Mal ; ton destin sera fabuleux, mais le chemin qui te mènera à ton but sera semé de dangers et de souffrances ! Pour mener à bien ta mission, tu dois retrouver les deux autres Silmarils perdus ! Bonne chance élue ! Nous t'avons fait don de grands pouvoirs qui t'aideront dans ta quête ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu arriveras à les maîtriser rapidement ! Il est maintenant tant pour toi d'accomplir ton destin !

-Hein ! Quoi ! Non attendez ! S'écria Idril, bien réveillée à présent. Elle avait une foule de questions à poser, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, car elle fut propulsée dans un tourbillon de couleurs, et perdit connaissance.

Quand Idril se réveilla, elle crut d'abord avoir fait un rêve tant ce qui lui était arrivé lui semblait incroyable. Mais elle se rendit compte bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé : elle était au beau milieu d'une immense forêt. De grands et magnifiques arbres l'entouraient, et le vent vint lui caresser doucement le visage. Emerveillée, Idril regardait le paysage lorsqu'elle sentit soudain la présence d'un objet lourd dans sa poche. Elle l'en sorti. L'énorme gemme qu'elle avait ramassée dans les ruines brillait de milles feu dans sa main. S'arrachant un instant à la contemplation de l'objet merveilleux, elle avisa sa sacoche qui traînait par terre et alla la ramasser. Idril y jeta un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier que tout y était, puis regarda à nouveau le Silmaril. Elle fit le raisonnement suivant :

C'était sûr, elle n'avait pas rêvé !

Non, elle n'était pas bonne à interner à St Mangouste !

Et pour couronner le tout, elle était perdue au beau milieu d'une étrange forêt située au beau milieu de nulle part ! Si ce que le type de son « rêve » avait dit était vrai, elle était mal barrée !

Si elle était bien « l'élue », elle avait du pain sur la planche !

Et 5. Il était temps de se bouger le popotin ! En avant marche !

(6. Combien pouvait bien valoir ce gros caillou !)

Se fiant à son instinct, Idril décida de suivre un petit sentier qui allait vers l'Est et s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans les bois. Où elle allait, seul l'avenir le lui dirait !

**_Voilà ! C'était bien ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !Pardon encore une fois pour le retard ! En plus le chapitre 4 risque de ne pas arriver avant longtemps vu tout le boulot que mes profs me donnent ! Ou alors il sera court ! Je verrais ! Promis j'essayerais de le faire le plus rapidement et le mieux possible !_**

_**En attendant, reviews please ! Je vous embrasse tous !**_

_**Merci !**_

_**K.**_


	4. Chapitre 4 Rencontre avec un elfe

**_Merci pour vos reviews !! Ça fait plaisir !! Désolée pour ce trèèès long retard !! Mias j'ai d'abord eu une panne d'ordi puis j'ai du déménager !Et mon installation n'a pas été très facile… Alors j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps !_**

**_J'espère que ce looooooong chapitre vous plaira, surtout que notre cher Didir y fait sa première apparition !! Le pauvre, il va souffrir !!Dans sa chair et dans son orgueil ! Niak niak ! Mais si on ne peut même plus s'amuser hein ! Je ne pense pas avoir été trop méchante avec lui !_**

_**Petit rappel, les paroles en italique sont de l'elfique !**_

_**Voilà bonne lecture !!**_

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Rencontre avec un elfe horripilant !**

Après avoir marché pendant une heure, Idril finit par arriver dans une grande clairière. Entre temps elle avait réussi à remettre son déguisement magique car elle craignait de ne pas passer inaperçue dans ce monde. Elle ressemblait donc à une jeune femme humaine aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était ses vêtements : Elle portait une robe de sorcière bleu nuit brodée d'étoiles argentées avec une cape noire par-dessus. Il faudrait qu'elle se trouve des habits plus discrets !! Idril, perdue dans ses pensées se demandait où pouvait se trouver la ville la plus proche lorsqu'elle eu soudain la sensation, puis la certitude qu'on l'observait. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, elle ne laissa rien paraître et continua à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Les présences qu'elle ressentait ne lui semblaient pas hostiles, mais tout de même méfiantes. Idril décida de démasquer ceux qui étaient en train de l'observer. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à un amas rocheux et profita du fait qu'elle était momentanément hors de vue pour créer rapidement une sorte de double à son image grâce à une incantation elfique. Ce fut « sa jumelle » qui ressortit de derrière l'amas rocheux et qui poursuivi son chemin, car Idril profita du fait que l'attention des « êtres » qui l'observait se fut reportée sur son clone pour grimper rapidement dans un arbre. Là elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle, et finit par repérer une grande silhouette enveloppée dans une grande cape de la même couleur que le feuillage des arbres. Aussi silencieuse qu'un félin, elle se rapprocha et constata que plusieurs autres silhouettes étaient dissimulées et suivaient discrètement son double. Se rapprochant encore, Idril arriva juste derrière un des hommes, car vu leur tailles et leur corpulence, elle ne doutait pas que ce fut des représentants du sexe masculin, et là elle dit d'une voix forte et gaie :

-BONJOUR !!!

L'homme poussa un cri étouffé, fit un grand sursaut et perdit l'équilibre. Il serait tombé si Idril n'avait pas réussi tant bien que mal à le retenir.

Ah non ! Il est hors de question que vous tombiez mon cher !!!J'ai besoin de vous, car voyez vous, je suis totalement perdue !!! Pourriez vous me dire où je me trouve ? Et puis je serais vraiment navrée si vous vous cassiez quelque chose !!

Son interlocuteur la regardait avec une stupeur teintée d'effroi et d'incompréhension. Idril ne voyait pas bien son visage, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés capables de rivaliser avec ceux de Malefoy père et fils. Ses yeux, qui étaient bleus, brillaient, et étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction. Visiblement, l'interlocuteur d'Idril ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle était parvenue à arriver derrière lui sans faire de bruit et comment elle pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois, car ses regards allaient d'elle à « sa jumelle ».

Idril allait gentiment lui demander si il se sentait bien lorsque son drôle de bonhomme hurla dans une langue qui se trouvait être à la plus grande surprise de notre sorcière, de l'elfique :

-_ALEEEEEEEEEERTEUH !!! Une intruse dans les arbres !! Dans les arbres !! Dans les arbres !! Une intruuuuseuh !!!_

Stupéfaite, Idril réagit néamoins au quart de tour et avec un sortilège informulé, elle fit taire rapidement l'homme hystérique qui mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Mais c'était trop tard, car le couineur avait, de ses cris stridents, réussi à alerter ses camardes. De plus, le sosie d'Idril avait disparut car elle avait été déconcentrée par les hurlements. Horrifiée, elle vit toutes les silhouettes encapuchonnées sauter de branches en branche dans sa direction.

Aaaah !! Là faut que tu te bouges le popotin ma vieille !!! Pensa-t-elle. Puis se tournant vers la cause de tous ses soucis alias l'homme perché sur un arbre, qui actuellement était en état de choc à cause de la perte de sa voix, Idril dit avant de s'enfuir :

-Désolé chéri, mais tu es trop bruyant pour moi ! En plus tes potes n'ont pas l'air commode !! Faut que j'y aille, je suis pressée !! Le bonjour chez toi !!

Sur ce, Idril, imitant remarquablement un Tarzan qui aurait perdu sa liane, se mit à sauter de branches avec la souplesse d'un chat. Ses poursuivants sur ses talons, elle se dirigeait elle ne savait où, et était concentrée sur sa trajectoire, car le moindre faut pas lui vaudrait une douloureuse chute. (Ainsi que quelques fractures et traumatismes crâniens lol !)

Soudain, la branche sur laquelle elle venait de sauter se brisa, et Idril tomba. (Appelez les Urgences !!)

Sa chute fut ralentie par d'autres branches, mais elle n'en fut pas moins rapide et brutale.

A moitié assommée, Idril parvint néanmoins à se relever, mais c'était trop tard, elle était encerclée par une rangée de flèches prêtes à êtres décochées. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire fut :

-Euh…Salut les gars, ça va ?? C'est… très joli chez vous !

Après quoi, Idril se sentit totalement stupide et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait dit autant d'absurdités lorsque un des hommes encapuchonnés s'avança vers elle. Mais lorsque celui-ci releva sa capuche, Idril put constater qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne : devant elle se tenait non pas un homme comme elle le pensait, mais un elfe !! Celui-ci, bien que très beau, n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, bien au contraire. Il semblait être assez énervé et regardait Idril qui ne savait plus quoi faire avec froideur. Il était plutôt grand, assez musclé (hemhem !!), ses cheveux étaient long et coiffés à la mode elfique avec deux grandes mèches qui encadraient le visage et mettaient en valeur les oreilles pointues tandis que deux autres mèches plus petites étaient tressées et retentait le reste de la chevelure en arrière. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu gris, mais exprimaient la plus grande froideur. L'elfe était vêtu sous sa cape verte d'une tunique et d'un pantalon noir. Par dessus il portait une autre tunique, plus longue et plus épaisse qui était grise et qui devait tenir bien chaud. Un bel et grand arc décoré, un carquois de flèches dans le dos et un immense sabre légèrement courbé venait compléter le costume. Idril le regardait émerveillée, elle se sentait heureuse, enfin elle rencontrait d'autres elfes que ceux de sa famille !! Mais elle revint brusquement sur Terre lorsque l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle lui dit d'un ton sec en langage commun :

-Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à mon camarade ? Répondez !

Idril fut surprise que son interlocuteur emploie le parler commun au lieu du parler elfique, mais elle se souvint qu'elle portait toujours son « déguisement ». Il ne savait pas qu'elle était elle aussi une elfe. Elle répondit calmement :

-Je me nomme Idril, et je n'ai rien fait de bien méchant à votre camarade. Il ne devrait pas tarder à retrouver l'usage de la parole. C'est juste une question de temps !

L'elfe lui posa à nouveau des questions :

-D'où venez vous et que venez vous faire ici en ces temps troublés ?

-Euh…C'est assez compliqué à expliquer !! Parce que figurez vous que je me suis retrouvée dans cette charmante forêt après avoir été frappée par la foudre !! Et ce que je viens y faire, eh bien à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas où je suis ! Fit Idril avec un petit sourire. Et vous qui êtes vous mon cher ?

Mais le « cher » elfe ne semblait pas enclin à la plaisanterie car il se fit plus agressif :

-Apprenez stupide humaine que vous êtes ici dans la Lothlorien, domaine de la Dame Galadriel et du Seigneur Celeborn, et que vous n'en avez aucunement le droit ! Je suis Haldir de Lorien, Capitaine des Gardiens de cette forêt !! Vous n'irez pas plus loin !!

Idril stupéfaite réussi à articuler :

-Bi…Bien, je…, je vais m'aller dans ce cas ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !

Elle fit demi-tour pour repartir, mais se heurta aux archers qui bandaient toujours leurs arcs dans sa direction. Idril se retourna vers Haldir qui poursuivit méchamment :

-De plus, vous êtes sans doute une espionne de Sauron ! Aucun humain ne vient jamais ici habituellement ! Ils sont bien trop peureux ! Je ne vous laisserais pas retourner en Mordor pour faire votre rapport à votre maître!

Sur ce, laissant une Idril bouche bée, Haldir se retourna vers ses hommes, enfin ses elfes, et leur ordonna en elfique de se saisir d'elle et de la ligoter.

En entendant cela, Idril sorti brusquement de sa torpeur, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

-Non mais attendez !! Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser ficeler comme un vulgaire saucisson et rester les bras croisés, eh bien là vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil !!

Sur ce Idril donna un coup de tête à un elfe qui essayait de lui attraper les poignets et qui lâcha aussitôt prise, et infligea un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac à ce cher Haldir qui tentait a son tour de la maîtriser, l'envoyant ainsi bouler contre un arbre. Mais les elfes étaient trop nombreux, et Idril malgré tous ses vains efforts fut rapidement maîtrisée. Elle songea un instant à utiliser la magie pour se sauver, mais un sentiment de lâcheté l'envahit aussitôt : ce n'était pas loyal d'employer la magie face à des personnes non magiciennes. Elle continuait néanmoins à se débattre désespérément quand elle sentit un violent coup la frapper à la nuque. Tout devint noir, et Idril s'effondra sans connaissance dans les bras de celui qui lui avait asséné ce coup, à savoir Haldir, qui avait finit par perdre patience. Celui-ci la posa pas terre, et se massa doucement le ventre au niveau de l'estomac, là où Idril lui avait porté un coup en poussant un petit grognement de douleur. Les autres elfes, eux, reprenaient leur souffle, et comme leur capitaine, se frottaient là où Idril les avait frappés pour atténuer un peu la douleur. L'un d'eux, un peu moins mal en point que ses camarades s'approcha de son capitaine et dit avec un petit sourire :

-_Eh bien mon frère, quelle furie !! C'est bien la première fois qu'une humaine nous cause autant de difficultés,… et de souffrances !!_

Haldir, bougon, lui répondit ce qui semblait être un :

_« Groumfff !!! Maudite femelle !! » ……_Avant de détourner habilement la conversation par :

_-Au fait, Rumil, comment va Orophin ?? Il a retrouvé l'usage de sa voix ??_

Le dénommé Rumil était fort amusé de voir son frère aussi grognon. En effet, Rumil savait pertinemment qu'Haldir était furieux de s'être fait malmené par un humain, une jeune fille de surcroit !! Il répondit avec un temps de décalage à la question posée :

-_…..Mmmoui, Orophin est toujours sous le choc, mais il a réussi à articuler quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Mékesskicépassé ? »_

-_Le pauvre…Bon ! Mais ce n'est pas tout !! Il faut dresser le campement pour la nuit !!_

Haldir donna rapidement des ordres, et une trentaine de minutes plus tard, un confortable bivouac ainsi qu'un bon feu de camp firent leur apparition au beau milieu de la Lorien.

Lorsque Idril se réveilla, un fort mal de tête la pris aussitôt. Elle voulu se masser le crâne, mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées. Idril reprit ses esprits rapidement et fit le point dans sa pauvre cervelle endolorie : Bon résumons-nous, je suis assise par terre, attachée au tronc d'un arbre, juste à côté d'un campement, j'ai une migraine pas possible à cause de l'imbécile qui m'a frappée, et ….(bruit d'estomac qui gargouille) JE MEURS DE FAIM !!!

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin…

Elle imaginait qu'elle dégustait une bonne tartiflette quand elle vit un elfe bien connu s'avancer dans sa direction.

Haldir devait le reconnaître, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il ressentait pour cette humaine, elle l'intriguait. D'abord à cause de ses curieux habits, jamais il n'avait vu un humain en porter de semblable et d'aussi voyants ; ensuite il émanait de cette fille une étrange aura, comme si elle possédait une grande puissance cachée. Cela l'inquiétait au plus au point, car cette gamine pouvait se révéler être très dangereuse sous son apparence de douce petite fille. De plus, elle portait un nom elfique : ce qui était assez rare pour une humaine; enfin il la soupçonnait d'être une espionne de Sauron, bien qu'il n'en était absolument pas sûr. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire subir à Idril un dur interrogatoire.

Idril, comprit tout de suite, en voyant la figure sévère et déterminée du capitaine, qu'il ne venait pas la voir pour prendre le thé et gentiment papoter avec elle. Elle décida néanmoins de l'embêter un peu pour se venger de la bosse qu'il lui avait faite. (Ça va faire mal !!) C'est pourquoi elle lui adressa un charmant sourire et entama ainsi la conversation :

-Oh !! Mais c'est ce cher Hal !! Ou bien vous préférez que je vous appelle Didir ?? C'est comme vous voulez !! Auriez –vous l'amabilité de m'apporter quelque chose à grignoter et à boire ?? Parce que je meurs de faim figurez-vous !!

Idril se délecta de la délicate teinte rouge tomate que prit le visage de l'elfe. Il était visiblement furieux ! « Bien fait pour toi goujat, macho, misogyne ! » pensa- t'elle.

Elle eut droit ensuite, à un magnifique exemple de pétage plomb d'Haldir, qui avait perdu le légendaire calme elfique.

-Insolente et misérable mortelle !!! Si vous étiez un homme, je vous assure que je vous aurais infligé une correction dont vous vous seriez souvenu jusqu'à la fin de votre lamentable petite vie !!

Idril retoqua aussitôt :

-Mais comme je suis une faible femme désarmée et sans défense, vous ne pourrez pas m'infliger la correction de ma « lamentable petite vie » d' « insolente et misérable mortelle » !! Quel dommage !! Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais !!

Mais elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir été si audacieuse car Haldir lui lança un regard terrible, avant de la prendre à la gorge et de la plaquer contre le tronc de l'arbre auquel elle était attachée.

Il eut un sourire diabolique, limite sadique et lui dit sur un ton doucereux :

-Il ne m'est pas interdit de faire parler une espionne !! Et je crois que je vais y prendre un malin plaisir ! (Il me fait un peu peur là !!)

Mais Haldir ne put jamais prendre ce plaisir car au même moment, une sentinelle hurla :

-_ALERTE !! Les orcs attaquent !!_

Haldir lâcha aussitôt Idril et se mit à hurler rapidement des ordres. En un instant, les elfes, bien entraînés se mirent en position défensive, prêts à faire face à la horde d'orcs qui arrivaient droit sur eux. En quelques instants, le camp fut transformé en champs de bataille. Les orcs étaient plus nombreux que les elfes, mais ceux-ci étaient mieux entraînés et conservaient un faible avantage.

Dans la mêlée, Idril était toujours ligotée à son arbre, et observait les combats avec l'angoisse permanente d'être prise pour cible par un orc. Les mains liées, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir sa baguette magique qu'elle avait cachée dans l'une de ses manches. Elle essayait désespérément de faire glisser la baguette jusqu'à sa main lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement menaçant tout près d'elle. Idril releva lentement la tête. A quelques mètres d'elle, un orc de belle taille l'observait avec un affreux rictus. Son épée rouillée levée, il se rua sur elle. Au moment où Idril s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup mortel, un sifflement retenti et l'orc s'écroula juste à côté d'elle, une flèche plantée dans la nuque. Idril croisa alors le regard d'un elfe blond, qui lui sembla avoir un air de famille avec Haldir. L'elfe lui adressa un léger sourire et repartit massacrer d'autres orcs.

Sur le sol, tout près d'Idril, était retombée l'épée de l'orc défunt (Paix à son âme !! lol !). Ses jambes n'étant pas liées, elle réussi, au bout de 2 minutes d'efforts, à pousser l'arme jusqu'à elle. Mais ce fut seulement après 5 minutes de tentatives infructueuses qu'elle parvint à saisir correctement l'épée et à trancher ses liens.

« Enfin libre ! » pensa Idril en massant ses poignets. Passant la main sur sa gorge endolorie, elle ne put s'empêcher de bougonner un : « Quel brute cet Haldir !! Bonjour la galanterie chez les elfes !! Honte à nous !

Profitant de la bataille, elle tenta de s'éclipser discrètement quand elle vit « cette brute d'Haldir » en mauvaise posture. En effet, il avait été séparé du reste de ses hommes et était à présent encerclé par quatre orcs. L'un d'entre eux arrivait sournoisement dans son dos alors qu'il était occupé à repousser les assauts des trois autres. Idril, qui avait toujours mal à la gorge, eut bien envie de l'abandonner à son sort, mais elle eut du remord car après tout, Haldir était un elfe comme elle, qui avait fait ce qu'il estimait être son devoir de Gardien en la faisant prisonnière. Elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire, et ramassant un poignard qui traînait par terre, elle le lança de toutes ses forces sur l'orc qui menaçait le capitaine elfe.

Haldir était parvenu à tuer deux orcs et était en train d'en finir avec le troisième, quand le quatrième s'effondra à ses pieds. Stupéfait, il se retourna et vit une Idril moqueuse lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Idril tenta de lui échapper, mais Haldir la rejoignit en deux enjambées et la saisit par les poignets. Elle se débattit en vain.

-A quel jeu jouez vous ?! Lui hurla t-il

Idril répondit aussitôt :

-Je viens de vous sauver la vie !! Vous devriez m'en être reconnaissant espèce d'ingrat !! Surtout que vous avez failli à moitié m'étrangler tout à l'heure !!

Mauvais joueur, Haldir répliqua tout de suite :

-Je me serais débrouillé sans l'aide d'une espionne !!

-Ah parce que vous croyez que si j'étais une espionne je me serais donnée la peine de vous sauver ?! S'écria t-elle furieuse. J'aurais du vous laisser crever et m'enfuir !!

Haldir et Idril n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre davantage ce charmant entretien car un orc plus grand que les autres, sans doute le chef de la horde et armé d'une grande lance se précipita sur eux.

Il y eut un grand choc, et Idril ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de sa hanche droite.

Haldir trancha la gorge de l'orc d'un seul coup d'épée, mais trop tard. Avec sa lance, l'orc avait réussi à toucher Idril. Pour la deuxième fois en aussi peu de temps, tout devint noir devant ses yeux, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, la douleur disparut.

Idril s'effondra lentement ; Haldir la retint et la prit dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, il la regarda un instant. Une étrange lumière entoura soudain la jeune fille inconsciente ; éblouit, Haldir ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. (lol, je sais c'est inhabituel pour un elfe !!) Il ne tenait plus une humaine, mais une elfe ! « Bon sang !! Ça n'arrive qu'a moi des choses pareilles !! » Pensa t-il stupéfié. Il la détailla attentivement :

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient un beau visage aux traits fin et délicats.

« Elle ressemble étrangement à la dame Arwen, peut être même que c'est elle !! Mais alors pourquoi m'aurait-elle cachée son identité ?? Raaaah ! Je n'y comprends plus rien !! Bon ! En attendant, il faut la soigner. »

Regardant autour de lui, il constata que ses guerriers avaient tués presque tous les orcs et qu'ils achevaient les derniers.

Haldir vit son frère Rumil courir vers lui.

-_Haldir !! Tout va bien ?? Tu n'es pas blessé_ ??

-_Non mon frère je n'ai rien._

Mais Rumil ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard s'était posé sur Idril.

-_Elle est…_Commença t-il.

Haldir agacé, répondit sèchement :

-_Non, elle n'est pas morte ! Et puisque tu sembles soucieux de sa santé, va donc la porter à Tinarandel afin qu'il soigne sa blessure !!_

Rumil regarda son frère et finit par dire :

-_Haldir, elle s'est transformée ! C'est…C'est une des nôtres !!_

_-Figure toi que j'avais remarqué !! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !! Je suis aussi étonné que toi ! Allez ! Ne reste pas planté là !! Va la faire soigner !!_

Et se déchargeant de son fardeau dans les bras de son frère, le capitaine alla voir le reste de ses hommes. Aucun d'eux n'avait été tué, en revanche plusieurs étaient légèrement blessés.

Les dégâts étaient surtout matériels. Haldir décida de déplacer le campement dans un endroit plus sûr. Idril fut transportée sur une civière de fortune, constituée de branchages liés ensembles.

Les elfes réinstallèrent leur bivouac dans un petit creux rocheux qui constituait un abris sûr et confortable.

Tinarandel, le guérisseur de la petite troupe d'elfes, ayant fin de soigner Idril était allé voir d'autres blessés. Rumil, de son côté, était retourné voir son frère Orophin.

C'est pourquoi Haldir ne trouva pas son frère au chevet de la blessée lorsqu'il vint la voir.

Sûr que son frère n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il s'assit près de la couchette de la malade et en profita pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Elle ressemblait tellement à la Dame Arwen Undomiel, fille du Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe qu'on aurait put croire qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle. Pourtant, Haldir le savait, la Dame Arwen était la seule fille du seigneur Elrond. L'idée farfelue que le Seigneur Elrond avait peut être eu une fille cachée trottait dans sa tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune fille portait une chaîne en argent. Pensant avoir trouvé là un indice, il tira doucement la chaîne pour voir le pendentif. Au même moment, Idril commença à remuer. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le capitaine Haldir. Celui-ci, penché sur elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il y eut un petit moment de silence………………(un ange passe)………………… et … « AAAAAAAAAAH !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ DE ME FAIRE ESPECE DE PERVERS ???!!!! ÔTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LA !!!

Haldir, devenu à moitié sourd n'eut même pas le temps de voir arriver l'oreiller qui s'écrasa sur figure.

A cet instant précis, Rumil entra dans la tente et une scène comique s'offrit à lui :

Haldir était par terre, encore sonné par la mélodieuse voix d'Idril et le coup d'oreiller dans la figure, oreiller qui soit dit en passant était toujours sur son visage. Idril était rouge comme une tomate ; les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, elle fixait Haldir. Celui-ci, reprenant subitement ses esprits se redressa en un bond et hurla à son tour furieux : « NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS !!!??? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE VOULOIR M'ASSOMMER À COUPS D'OREILLER ???? » Haldir n'eut pas le temps de continuer sur cette magnifique lancée car Rumil explosa de rire.

« C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! » hurlèrent ensemble Haldir et Idril.

Rumil arrêta tant bien que mal de rire et sans s'occuper d'Haldir, demanda gentiment à Idril :

-Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle ?? Vous n'avez pas trop mal ??

Idril, toute contente qu'on s'adresse aussi poliment à elle fit un joli sourire à Rumil avant de répondre :

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci !! Quand à la douleur, elle est partie !

-Rumil !! Elle vient de m'agresser sauvagement et toi tu lui demande comment elle va ??!! Dit furieusement Haldir, c'est touchant de voir que tu te soucie de moi !!

Idril répliqua aussitôt :

-Lui au moins il est poli avec les jeunes filles !! Et ce n'est pas un insupportable grognon qui ne veut rien entendre comme vous !

Haldir voulu riposter mais Rumil pris la parole avant lui :

-Dame Arwen, que faites vous par ici ? Vous êtes bien loin de votre demeure !

Idril ouvrit de grand yeux et articula :

-Comment m'avez-vous appelée ??!!!

-Dame Arwen

-Il y a erreur sur la personne là !! Je ne m'appelle pas Arwen même si on m'a donné Undomiel comme surnom !!! Je me nomme Idril Undomiel !!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Haldir qui alla plus vite que son frère :

-Pourtant, vous lui ressemblez étrangement !! Mis à part vos yeux qui sont bleus alors que les siens sont gris, on pourrait presque croire que vous êtes sa sœur !

Idril, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien s'exclama :

-Mais par Eru où ai-je atterrie ??!!

-Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, dans les bois de la Lorien dit doucement Rumil.

Pensées d'Idril : En Terre du MILIEU !!??? Non c'est pas vrai !!??

Elle se mit à murmurer pour elle-même :

-Ce n'est pas aurais je pu…..a moins que….cette étrange voix……

Haldir et Rumil ne comprirent évidemment rien de ce qu'elle disait et leur curiosité augmenta encore.

-Pourriez vous parler de façon audible, que nous puissions comprendre ce que vous dites ?! Fit Haldir, qui commençait à vraiment s'impatienter.

Idril, pensive, ne fit pas attention au ton agressif employé par Haldir et, les yeux perdus dans le vague dit calmement :

-Ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer, mais si je suis en Terre du Milieu, cela veut dire que j'ai fait un gigantesque bond dans le passé ! Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai atterri ici….. Je me souviens d'avoir fait un étrange rêve…j'entendais une voix…. Oh ! Tout est si confus dans ma tête !! Je ne me souviens plus.

-Cela doit être lié à votre perte de connaissance, fit remarquer Rumil, votre mémoire va sans doute bientôt revenir.

-C'est tout de même étrange que vous ne vous souveniez plus de ce que vous veniez faire en Lothlorien juste au moment où je vous questionne !! insinua méchamment Haldir.

-Haldir ! Voyons ! protesta Rumil, cette jeune fille est encore étourdie et affaiblie par sa blessure !! Tu pourrais être plus courtois avec elle !

-Je ne suis pas courtois avec elle parce que je la soupçonne d'être une espionne !! Même si elle est des nôtres, ça ne change rien !! Nous ne savons rien d'elle !! Ni d'où elle vient !! Et nous en savons encore moins sur ses véritables intentions !! Je ne lui fais pas confiance !! cria presque Haldir, furieux, avant de sortir rageusement de la tente, et de planter là une Idril indignée et un Rumil fort las, qui poussa un soupir de déception.

-Non, mais quel rustre !! Vous êtes sûr que c'est votre frère ? fit Idril, énervée.

-Oui, je puis vous assurer que c'est bien mon frère !! dit Rumil en riant. Vous savez, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, c'est lui qui nous a élevés, mon frère Orophin et moi à la mort de nos parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça….

-Bah il ferait mieux de changer rapidement de comportement !! Parce que je veux bien faire des efforts pour ne pas l'étrangler, mais il doit en faire aussi de sont côté !! ronchonna Idril.

Rumil rit une nouvelle fois et ajouta gentiment :

-Vous savez, je vous crois quand vous me dites que vous n'êtes pas une espionne. Si c'était le cas, vous auriez pu tuer mon frère Orophin au lieu de lui faire simplement une belle peur et de le rendre muet momentanément.

- C'était votre autre frère dans l'arbre ??!! Oooh !! (ze gaffe !) Je suis vraiment navrée de lui avoir fait si peur et de l'avoir privé de sa voix pendant un moment !! Il doit affreusement m'en vouloir !!

Je suis vraiment désolée !!

-Orophin est de nature peu rancunière, je suis sûr qu'il vous pardonnera quand il aura fait votre connaissance !! D'ailleurs, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?? fit Idril, anxieuse.

-Eh bien je pense que nous allons vous mener devant la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont justes et bons. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal, bien au contraire ils pourront sans doute vous venir en aide !

-Aaaah !! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !! Quand partons-nous ?

-Haldir ne va pas tarder à lever le bivouac, je dirais dans environ une heure.

-Parfait !! Mais !! Au fait, où allons-nous ??

-A Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur Arda. C'est le fief de notre seigneur et de notre dame.

-Vivement que nous y soyons !! J'espère que votre Dame pourra apporter des réponses à mes questions.

-Elle le pourra sans doute, car elle a le don de voyance et connaît de nombreuses choses.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par la voix d'Haldir qui ordonnait aux autres elfes de lever le camp.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois aller aider !! dit Rumil. Restez ici en attendant, votre tente sera démontée en dernier.

-Bien !! Merci d'être aussi aimable avec moi Rumil !! Discuter avec vous est très agréable !

-A votre service Dame Idril ! Fit l'elfe en souriant et en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

Idril le regarda partir. Elle entendait la voix d'Haldir qui donnait des ordres et celles des autres elfes qui chantaient gaiement tout en démontant le campement.

Comme l'avait dit Rumil, sa tente fut démontée en dernier.

Elle arrivait à marcher malgré sa blessure, le guérisseur avait fait des miracles.

Idril sentit peser sur elle le regard intrigué des autres elfes et celui hostile d'Haldir lorsqu'elle sorti de la tente. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un insolent sourire qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'intéressé. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir et alla voir Rumil.

Celui-ci s'inquiéta de sa santé, mais Idril le rassura et lui dit qu'elle pouvait marcher.

Rumil tint néanmoins à rester auprès d'elle au cas où.

Le camp entièrement démonté et le matériel rangé, la troupe se mit en marche pour la cité des elfes, Caras Galadhon.

Idril marchait avec les guerriers, Rumil à ses côtés. Elle était pensive, et tous ses espoirs étaient tournés vers cette cité et ses dirigeants.

Dans les légendes que lui racontait sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant, la Dame Galadriel était souvent évoquée. « La sorcière du Bois Doré » et son fameux miroir avaient bercés ses rêves, mais pourraient- t'ils lui venir en aide ?

L'Avenir seul devait le savoir, et encore…Mais il fallait bien agir car même si elle ne se souvenait plus de la raison de sa présence ici, Idril avait l'impression qu'un lourd fardeau reposait sur ses épaules.

« Allez !! Marche ma vieille !! Tu verras bien assez tôt ce que l'avenir te réserve !! » pensa-t'elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle allait en avoir besoin plus que jamais.

_**Voilà !! C'est enfin fini et posté!! Depuis le temps hein !!**_

_**Noooon ne partez paaaas revenez ! Désolée encore pour ce siii long retard !! **_

_**Et pour agraver mon cas, je ne sais pas quand je vais me mettre au prochain chapitre, parce qu'en Terminale Littéraire, on bosse comme des esclaves !! **_

_**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plût !! (Le plaisir est proportionnel à l'attente non ??? lol !)**_

_**J'ai droit à UNE petite review ??!! Siiivouplaiiit !! (yeux de cocker : ()**_


	5. Chapitre 5 Galadriel

_**Alors tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews !! Même si j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre !! Vous avez beaucoup apprécié mon 4**__**ème**__** chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi.**_

_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien mit en ligne. Je m'excuse, mais une année de bac c'est hard ! En plus j'étais en panne d'inspiration…**_

_**Bon allez, bonne lecture !!**_

**Chapitre V : Galadriel**

Après avoir marché pendant trois jours, Idril et les Galadhrims arrivèrent enfin à

Caras Galadhon. Idril était impressionnée par l'immensité des majestueux arbres qui abritaient des demeures plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle n'a avait visité ce lieu qu'a travers les légendes que lui racontait sa mère le soir quand elle était petite. Se retrouver dans ces lieux dont elle avait tant rêvé enfant lui semblait à peine croyable.

La troupe se dirigea vers un escalier qui montait très haut dans les arbres.

Arrivés en haut, ils se retrouvèrent sur une plate forme où ils prirent encore un petit escalier.

_Pensées d'Idril : « Allez ma vieille !! C'est bon pour tes cuisseaux ! Mais hou que c'est haut !! Même à Poudlard il y avait moins de marches à monter ! »_

Idril fut conduite dans ce qui semblait être un palais. Les murs étaient étincelants et dégageaient une douce lumière blanche. Ils étaient également ornés de symboles et de gravures. Idril était plongée dans un émerveillement muet. Si bien que lorsque Haldir lui annonça l'arrivée du couple seigneurial elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de l'elfe. Elle regarda les nouveaux venus et fut presque éblouie par la lumière qui se dégageait d'eux. L'homme avait les cheveux blonds cendrés mais ils semblaient presque être en argent ; la femme à ses côtés était d'une beauté à couper le souffle :

Grande, royale, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blond doré, des yeux bleus très profonds.

Leurs habits étaient brodés et sertis de diamants.

La femme plongea son regard dans celui d'Idril comme si elle essayait de lire en elle.

Mais elle ne dû pas y parvenir car l'instant d'après, sa voix douce et mélodieuse s'éleva dans la pièce :

Qui es tu, enfant ? Tu ressembles étrangement à ma petite fille Arwen, mais tu n'es pas elle, tu es autre.

Son époux ajouta :

-Parle sans crainte, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Pensées d'Idril (ça ressemble à peu près à ça…) : AAAAAAAAAAAH !! Méquesqui se passeuh à la fin ?? Je suis devant mes ancêtres, mais je ne vais pas leur dire ça là maintenant devant tout le monde !! Ça va pas le faire, ça va pas le faireuh !! Je suis mal là, TRES MAL ! Calme-toi Idril, CALME TOIIIII !! (« Respire »)

Bon qu'est ce que je leur dit, que je veux leur parler en privé ? J'invente une histoire plus grosse que moi ?? Ah galère ! Et l'autre qui me lance des regards incendiaires !! Nan mais t'es pas à ma place toi ! Bon je sais, je vais leur dire que ma situation est très délicate et que je dois leur parler en privé !

Idril, après ce silence qui lui avait valu des regards limites meurtrier de la part d'Haldir qui semblait considérer son attitude absolument irrespectueuse, se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je ne peux rien dire tant que nous ne serons pas seuls. Ma situation est très délicate et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste secrète pour l'instant.

Haldir manqua de s'étrangler :

-Pour qui vous prenez vous !? Comment osez vous parler ainsi à la Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn !!??

-Il suffit Haldir !

C'était le Seigneur Celeborn qui venait de parler. Il échangea un regard avec son épouse puis s'adressa de nouveau à Idril :

-Nous acceptons votre requête jeune fille.

-Mais monseigneur !! Cette jeune fille est dange….

-Haldir, je vous demande de sortir vous et vos hommes. Si nous avons besoin de vous, nous vous rappèlerons.

Celeborn avait dit ces mots calmement mais avec une autorité qui ne pouvait pas être discutée. Haldir dû donc s'incliner et sorti de la pièce avec ses hommes, non sans un dernier regard furieux pour Idril.

-A présent que nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez parlez.

Mais ce n'était pas Celeborn qui avait parlé, c'était sa femme, Galadriel.

Idril hésita :

-Je ne sais par où commencer, mon histoire est si compliquée ! Cela va prendre du temps !

Galadriel eut un sourire réconfortant et parla de nouveau :

-Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut, racontez-nous tout.

Idril raconta alors, ce dont elle se souvenait à présent ; son rêve, le monde d'où elle venait, la guerre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts ; lorsqu'elle acheva son réçit, il était tard.

Elle eut une pensée moqueuse pour Haldir si il était toujours en train d'attendre devant la porte.

La dame Galadriel la ramena au sérieux :

-Mon enfant, il est clair que tu es ici par la volonté des Valars. Ils ont décidé de te confier une quête difficile apparemment, car la recherche des Silmarils ne sera point aisée. Ils n'ont jamais été retrouvés jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le regard de la Dame s'assombrit soudainement.

-Ce sont ces joyaux qui ont causé la perte des miens, leur pouvoir est immense, mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui peut les contrôler.

Ils rendirent fous ceux qui, hommes ou elfes, ont tenté de s'approprier leur puissance.

Mais toutefois, si les Valars t'ont confié cette quête, c'est qu'ils pensent que tu es capable de les retrouver et de les utiliser justement, sans souffrir de la folie.

Tout à coup Idril se rappela quelque chose. Elle portait toujours sa sacoche, que Rumil lui avait rendue. Elle fouilla fébrilement dedans et finit par en retirer un énorme joyau sous les yeux ébahis des deux souverains.

-Dites, ça ne serait pas ça un Silmaril par le plus grand des hasards ?

Après un moment de silence, le Seigneur Celeborn réussi à articuler :

-Où avez vous trouvé ce joyau perdu ?

-Je l'ai ramassé juste avant de me retrouver en Terre du Milieu. Mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement immédiatement avec les Silmarils.

Après avoir contemplé la pierre, Galadriel reprit à son tour la parole :

-C'est bien l'un des Silmarils perdus. Si tu as pu le prendre sans souffrir de son pouvoir, ce que je pensais se confirme : Tu es bien l'envoyée des Valars, celle qu'ils ont choisie pour retrouver et réunir les trois gemmes légendaires.

Idril était abasourdie, c'était trop incroyable. Et puis ça tombait mal, Harry et les autres avaient besoin d'elle. Ils devaient se faire du souci à cause de sa disparition et penser au pire.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ignorait totalement comment rentrer chez elle, et les Valars machinchose devaient être les seuls à pouvoir la ramener. Et si ils l'avaient amenée ici pour retrouver deux gros diamants magiques, ils ne lui permettraient pas de rentrer chez elle avant qu'elle les ait retrouvés. Donc, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'expédier cette histoire de Silmaril au plus vite.

Le Seigneur Celeborn interrompit cette brillante prise de tête :

-Tu nous as racontée ton histoire jeune fille, mais tu ne t'es point présentée à nous.

Quel est ton nom ? Et bien que tu sois une elfe, tu semble bien jeune, quel âge as-tu ?

-Ah je m'excuse, fit Idril, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée !!

Eh bien mon nom est Idril Undomiel et je n'ai que 17 ans, ce qui doit sembler en effet bien jeune à vos yeux !

La dame Galadriel eut un sourire amusé et ajouta :

-Undomiel,étoile du soir est un surnom qui te va très bien, mais il est déjà attribué à ma petite-fille Arwen.

Tu ne peux garder ce surnom, alors désormais tu seras Idril Gil-Estel, l'étoile de l'espoir.

Idril, flattée, ne put qu'accepter ce beau surnom.

Celeborn reprit la parole :

-Tu peux rester en Lorien autant de temps qu'il te faudra. Le maniement des armes te sera enseigné si tu le souhaites, ou bien si tu sais déjà te battre, ce sera une occasion pour toi de te perfectionner.

-Je vous remercie mon seigneur, répondit respectueusement Idril, car je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu désorientée par tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps. Votre hospitalité et votre aide me sont très précieuses.

-Nous t'aiderons Idril, et nous sommes heureux de savoir que nous avons une descendante aussi charmante et courageuse que toi, ajouta Galadriel.

-Je… euuuuuuuuh merci Dame Galadriel, fit Idril embarrassée.

-A présent, nous allons te laisser te reposer Idril, dit Celeborn, Tu logera dans un des talants vacants, et un repas te sera apporté bientôt, car tu dois avoir faim. Nous te présenterons aux autres elfes quand tu iras mieux. On m'a dit que tu avais été blessée lors d'une attaque d'orcs.

Tu pourras prendre le temps de récupérer de ta blessure.

Celeborn appela ses gardes parmis lesquels se trouvait un Haldir de fort méchante humeur d'avoir été obligé de sortir de la salle.

-Haldir, dit Celeborn, conduit la jeune Idril Gil-Estel à un des talants réservés aux invités et veille à ce qu'elle soit bien installée et à ce qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin.

-Bien monseigneur ! répondit Haldir, qui jeta un regard méfiant à Idril et se résigna à accomplir sa tâche.

Idril n'y fit pas attention, remercia et salua une dernière fois le Seigneur et sa Dame, avant de suivre Haldir.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Idril voyait bien qu'Haldir était d'humeur massacrante, et se garda de dire quoique ce soit qui eut mit le feu aux poudres.

Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une des demeures construites dans les branches d'un malhorne. Haldir ouvrit la porte et un appartement sorti d'un conte de fée apparu devant Idril.

L'appartement était grand, il y avait un salon aux murs clairs meublé avec goût, une vaste chambre bleue avec un lit en bois sculpté et une belle salle de bain aux murs blancs avec des motifs or.

Idril ne put s'empêcher de murmurer : « C'est magnifique »

Haldir la tira de sa rêverie en lui annonçant sèchement que son repas du soir lui serait bientôt apporté, ainsi que des vêtements de rechanges. Puis il s'en alla, laissant Idril seule dans sa « nouvelle demeure ».

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre un bain. L'eau venait sans doute d'un réservoir sur le toit qui avait dû chauffer au soleil. Pour la première fois depuis son « voyage » elle se détendit. Quand elle sortit, elle trouva des vêtements posés sur le lit dans sa chambre.

Elle enfila une longue tunique blanche qui devait être une chemise de nuit, et en retournant dans le salon elle vit que le repas avait été servi. Il y avait un bol de soupe de légumes, des petits pains blancs encore tout chauds, du poisson, du fromage et des fruits.

Idril mangea tout, trouva que c'était bien bon, puis alla se coucher dans son lit (qui était vraiment très confortable à son goût) et ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

Tous ses soucis firent place à l'univers du rêve et des étoiles, à un monde de paix et de tranquillité dont elle avait bien besoin.

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant .**_


End file.
